I Choose You
by mochikosech
Summary: Ada shou-ai , tidak suka? jangan baca


Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfict sekaligus saya authro baru disini, semoga dapat menghibur kalian walau agak garing hehehe ^_^v

sebelumnya saya ucapkan selamat idul fitri 1432 H bagi yang merayakannya mohon maaf lahir dan batin \(ω)/

Warning : OOC, Shou-ai

Pairing : KouyouEnma (author suka sama ini pair daripada TsunaEnma XD Sumimasen bagi yang ngeship TsunaEnma , Enmanya author pinjam dulu u.u )

Disclaimer : KHR bukan punya saya, tapi fanfist ini punya saya dan characternya pinjam dari Kang Mas Amano (Amano perempuan apa laki-laki? ._. #slap #banyakbacot )

* * *

><p><strong>First Time<strong> (Chapter 1)

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah ini mengganggu tidurku untuk bangun dengan terpaksa dan aku sangat gelagapan begitu mendengar alarm yang terdengar nyaring. "AH AKU AKAN BANGUNN! ADEL!" ucapku dengan penuh keterkejutan begitu aku menoleh tidak ada siapa siapa, Adel dan Koyo yang sering membangunkanku sekarang tidak ada. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan hendak menuju kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diriku berangkat sekolah.<p>

Setelah semua selesai aku bergegas ke ruang makan untuk mengambil roti dan susu untuk sarapanku, aku mengingat saat masih bersama dengan teman teman atau guardianku ketika berada dirumah ini. Julie yang selalu menggoda Adel dan mencomot makananku , Adel yang selalu tegas pada kami untuk tenang sehingga tak ada yang ribut, Koyo yang selalu pulang awal tiap selesai latihan dan menyiapkan makanan untuk kami, Rauji , Kaoru, dan Shitopi semua membuatku terhibur tapi kini aku sendirian tak ada mereka. Sungguh sepi, hal ini semenjak selesainya pertarungan kami dengan Vongola hanya untuk mencari masa lalu dari Vongola Primo dan Simon Primo. Semua tinggal dirumah masing masing yang telah disediakan setelah mereka bebas dari Vindice.

Kami hanya bisa bertemu disekolah.

Di Namimori Junior High School , aku duduk ditempat biasanya dan tak jauh dari Shittopi. Kulihat Shittopi sedang sibuk dengan Gokudera yang membahas sesuatu hal yang menurutku tak kumengerti. Tiba tiba ada yang memanggilku tepatnya mengejutkanku.

"Selamat pagi Enma-kun!" seorang berambut jabrik berwarna cokelat menyapaku tepat dihadapanku dengan ditemani lelaki berwarna kulit cokelat ya, mereka Tsuna-kun dan Yamamoto.

"Pa-pagi" ucapku setengah gelagapan.

"Apa kau baik baik saja, Enma-kun? "

"I-iya" aku masih sedikit grogi pada Tsuna-kun jadi tanpa basa basi aku langsung keluar kelas dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hey, Enma-kun!" tsuna-kun hendak mencegahku untuk pergi namun yamamoto menghentikannya.

"Maa maa.. pasti dia baik-baik saja, Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto? Aku harap begitu."

Akhirnya aku sampai ditempat yah tenang dan sepi kalau bukan lagi diatap sekolah. aku ingin menenangkan diriku yang telah bertemu dengan Tsuna-kun, entah mengapa setiap bertemu dengan dia selalu mengingatkanku pada masa lalu Simon Primo dan Vongola Primo yang mana telah menjodohkan kami. Ya aku dengan Tsuna-kun, aku shock dan tsuna-kun kulihat waktu itu sangat terkejut , pertunangan kami ternyata telah ditentukan.

"HAAH! MENYEBALKAN!" teriakku kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini,ha?"

Aku terkejut kupikir disini cuma aku sendiri dan suara ini sangat aku kenal aku menoleh dimana asal suara itu berada dan tepat dia orang yang sangat kukenal forest guardian Aoba Koyo.

"..Koyo.."

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"… Aku ingin sendiri…"

Ia berjalan kearahku dan duduk disebelahku , bagaimana aku bisa menenangkan diriku jika ada dia.

"..Kau sendiri kenapa disini?"

"Aku cabut."

"Kenapa kau cabut, Koyo?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"…."

Kami diam terus tanpa sepatah katapun lagi yang keluar dari mulut kami, ya cukup lama. Dan tunggu dulu sejak kapan aku merasa sebelah kiri bahuku terasa berat, dengan terpaksa akupun menoleh kesebelah kiri. Ternyata Koyo sudah tertidur mana dibahuku lagi .

"... Koyo.." aku menatap wajahnya dengan seksama dia terlihat manis, tampan dan polos membuatku tertawa kecil melihatnya . Refleks akupun mengelus rambut hijaunya pelan, tanpa kusadari mukaku agak memerah melihatnya tertidur.

"Apa yang aku lakukan!" akupun mulai tersadar lalu aku mengguncangkan tubuh Koyo agar ia bangun.

"Koyo, bangun! Bangun!"

Kulihat ia membuka matanya dan terlihat kesal karma aku telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Che, kau mengganggu tidurku Dame Enma!"

"Justru kau mengganggu ketenanganku disini, Koyo!"

"Terserah!" ia pergi meninggalkanku ia kelihatan kesal sekali aku ingin menghentikannya tapi apa daya aku tak bisa melakukannya rasanya badan ini seperti lumpuh.

Setelah ia menghilang dari pandanganku aku pun ikut bergegas menuju kekelas , karna aku tak ingin Adel melihatku disini dan ia bisa bisa menghukumku apalagi sampai Hibari-san tau , matilah aku!

"Kozato Enma!"

"Gulp! Hi-hibari-san…"

"Kau melanggar peraturan… Kamikorosu!"

Mati aku, siapapun tolong aku.

"Tunggu, Hibari Kyouya!"

"hnn"

Kulihat Adelheid datang secara tiba tiba disebelahku.

"Anak ini biar aku yang urus"

"…"

Hibari-san pergi dan sekarang tinggal aku dengan Adelheid berhadapan, yah aku terselamatkan tapi malangnya kau harus menerima hukuman darinya untuk menyapu halaman depan sekolah sendirian setidaknya aku tak mendapatkan ciuman gratis dari tonfa Hibari-san.

Siang itu sepulang sekolah.

"Haa.. capeknya! " aku menguap menahan kantuk akibat aktivitasku disekolah hari ini yang sungguh membuatku sangat capek, sepulang sekolah aku tak langsung pulang kerumah tapi beristirahat didekat sungai.

Sepi seperti biasa , aku hanya ditemani kucing kucing liar yang ada didekatku untung aku sempat keminimarket untuk membeli makanan kucing kalengan selain membeli roti dan sebotol air mineral. Aku membuka kaleng itu dan memberikannya kepada mereka, aku merasa terhibur melihat mereka memakan makanannya dengan lahap walau ada yang berebutan, akupun ikut memakan rotiku. Sudah cukup lama aku disini tak terasa waktu telah senja, akupun langsung pulang sebelum waktu gelap yang menurutku itu waktu yang sangat menyeramkan.

Ditengah jalan tak jauh dari sungai yang kutempati tadi terihat 3 orang berandalan yang tidak asing bagiku, pasti mereka ingin memerasku aku tak suka mereka yang seperti itu aku ingin melawannya tapi aku sudah terlanjur takut. Akhirnya akupun berlari berbalik arah.

"Hei tunggu , bocah!"

Gawat mereka mengejarku dan sial salah satu dari mereka berhasil mendahuluiku hamper saja aku menabraknya lalu terjatuh.

"Mau lari kemana kau!"

"Mana uangmu!"

"…Ampun…"

Aku hanya pasrah dihajar mereka dan ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengambil sekaligus membuka semua isi tasku secara kasar. Aku benci hal ini, tapi aku takut. Siapapun juga tolong aku!

"Agh!"

"Berani sekali kau menghajar teman kami! Rasakan!"

"ITTE!"

"Orang lemah seperti kalian tak kan bisa mengalahkanku!"

"…Eh… suara ini lagi.." gumamku.

"Ampun!"

"Ayo kita kabur!"

Aku membuka mataku dengan keadaan setengah sadar aku melihat ketiga berandalan itu sudah pergi dan sekarang hanya ada seseorang dihadapanku yang menolongku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dame Enma!"

Kata kata yang menyebalkan ini aku tau ini kau , aku ingin membalas perkataannya tapi apa daya aku tak kuat untuk memulihkan kesadaranku akhirnya akupun pingsan.

"..ung.." aku melihat disekitarku.

"..kamarku.. aduh sakit!" aku langsung tersadar , cukup bingung bagaimana bisa aku berada dikamarku sendiri, aku memegang wajahku yang terkena pukulan tadi ada beberapa plester baru yang menutupi lukaku. Siapa yang mengobatiku sekaligus mengantarkanku dirumah?

"Kau sudah bangun Dame Enma?"

"..Koyo?"

"Pada akhirnya sikap penakutmu tidak pernah hilang,sehingga membuat kau terlihat lemah, che!"

"..berisik.. sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Sejak kau pingsan , dame!"

"…" jadi sejak awal yang menyelamatkanku , mengantarkanku kekamar, dan mengobatiku ternyata Koyo. Oh god! Aku mulai malu dan salah tingkah mana lagi tak kusadari mukaku memerah menahan malu.

"Kau demam?"

"..ti-tidak.."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang, tasmu sudah kutaruh diatas meja dan makan malammu juga sudah kusiapkan!"

".. iya. ." aku mengangguk dan melihatnya pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Aku masih terdiam ditempat sampai terdengar pintu utama tertutup yang berarti Koyo sudah tidak ada lagi disini.

Aku mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurku untuk melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang makan kebetulan aku lapar sekali.

"…apa apaan ini.." aku hanya terdiam lagi terkejut lagi melihat makanan yang tertata rapi diatas meja.

"Kupikir hari ini aku akan memakan roti saja, ternyata spaghetti carbonara dan pudding yang ada dihadapanku. .." aku tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku karena perutku sudah tak bisa dikompromi, aku harus berterimakasih pada Koyo.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Mind to review minna~ Arigatou ^^<p> 


End file.
